De las peleas al amor
by MAndrew
Summary: bueno..este es mi 1º yaoi shamanking fic que hago..es de horoxren (claro que no son los unicos ¬¬ jejeje)ojo.. despues va con lemon..CAPITULO4 arriba!...ahora les toca a horo y ren ¬¬ jejeje
1. cap 1encuentro

Uhyyyyy...este es mi 1º fic de shaman king... espero que les guste.... Como es mi 1º fic sera de horoxren ¬ ¬ (jejeje...tengo grandes planes para ellos...jejeje) Ahhh porfis... dejen reviews... atte "SHAMAN HORO"  
  
Encuentro (en la casa de los asakura) Donde estaras ahora...[pensaba el ainu para si mismo], extraños todas esas peleas tontas que teniamos...mhh... que tonto soy.. me enamoré de mi amigo, si, mi amigo, no puedo llamarlo mas que eso, no se por cuanto tiempo lo podré mantener en secreto.-  
  
El ainu sale de la habitación que comparte con el chino... su amor...ren tao...  
  
Baja las escaleras.... yoh saluda amistosamente como siempre ( ya saben...con esa sonrisa en la cara...que pegajosa..no creen??) Hola horohoro- saluda yoh- horo solo lo ve con una cara de tristeza... pasa algo malo? -pregunta yoh-, no.. no pasa nada -dijo horo con una voz muy baja...como la que se tiene cuando estas triste..cuando te duele el corazon... Yoh queda un poco preocupado con horo...cuando le iba a preguntar si queria hablar con él una voz muy fuerte se escucho por toda la casa:  
  
-DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS YOH?!?!?! - dijo la itako ( o mejor dicho gritó la itako) que pasa annita??? - responde yoh con una gotita de sudor en la frente (^^U) como que "que pasa annita"???, hoy me ibas a llevar de compras con manta, ya que él se ofrecio amablemente a comprarme todo lo que quisiera ( claro que manta accedio después de una fria mirada de ana) ah...es cierto..bueno después te veo horo - respondio yoh - si... que les valla bien... - respondio el ainu - bien?? Claro que nos ira bien... - respondio la itako muy segura después de sacar una tarjeta del bolsillo (si tiene) - de donde sacaste eso?- pregunta yoh - es de manta...con su tarjeta de credito voy a hacer maravillas esta tarde - dijo ana - pero... - manta no alcanza a terminar la frase, ya que ana lo ve con unos ojos de que si le dice algo en contra lo va a matar ahí mismo ( ¬ ¬ )... claro que haremos maravillas ana... - dice un poco asustado manta- bien nos vamos - dijo ana tomando del cuello a yoh y a manta para que no se escapen -  
  
La casa de los asakura estaba vacia... a excepción de horo quien estaba en el living pensando...  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Me pregunto que estara haciendo ahora... hace tiempo que no lo veo, lo extraño mucho, pero dentro de poco lo veré [ piensa para si mismo el chico proveniente de China ] Se dirige derechito a la casa de los asakura, sin saber que una gran sorpresa lo estaba esperando... (^^ jejeje, que malo soy...)  
  
Se escucha tocar la puerta principal de la casa de los asakura... Eh..??... quien sera - dice horo quien estaba medio dormido tanto estar en el living (ah..living es un sofá...) se levanta y va a atender la puerta..cuando la abré.....  
  
ren??? Que haces aquí?? - pregunto el ainu un poco sorprendido - tanto tiempo hoto-hoto - respondio burlonamente ren - en ese momento a horo se les venian unos pensamientos "lujuriosos" al momento de ver a ren, quien venia con una polera muy apretada, negra, y con unos pantalones japoneses negros tambien muy apretados... horo horo se pone un poco rojo...- lo cual se dejó ver por ren, quien sonrie para él mismo con una cara de "te tengo donde queria" - te pasa algo o que?? - dijo ren un poco frio - ahh... no nada..no es nada...- respondio el ainu aun rojo - bueno nos vamos a quedar aqui toda la noche o que?? - dijo ren - ah...no..no...claro pasa...- le dijo el ainu -  
  
ren entró a la casa...  
  
y donde estan todos - preguntó el chino -, fausto y eliza fueron quien sabe donde, ryu se fue de campamento. ana, yoh y manta se fueron a comprar...- dijo horo - ya veo- respondio ren- asi que estabas solo-dijo ren- si asi es- respondio horo-.... bueno subiré mis cosas a la habitación [ren sube las escaleras] en ese momento una lagrima baja por el rostro del ainu... por fin, no puedo creerlo, por fin esta aquí, conmigo, solos en esta casa... debo aprovechar esta oportunidad -dijo muy bajo el ainu para que no fuera escuchado-  
  
mientras tanto ren quien estaba en la habitación: que tonto soy... siempre empiezo una pequeña pelea...mhh.... por que no puedo ser mas amable con él???.. -decia el recien llegado ren tao -, lo que no sabia es que horo lo estaba escuchando detras de la puerta...(que copuchento..^_^) no se cuando se lo diré... por que no pueden salir 2 sencillas palabras de mi boca...un tan simple... "te amo", al escuchar esto el ainu se puso a llorar, intentaba irse sin ser percibido, pero, desafortunadamente se resfaló y calló al suelo, por lo cual ren escuchó el golpe...salio a ver que pasó cuando vio al ainu en el suelo ...llorando... horo horo??? Que te pasa???- dice ren pensando que no habia escuchado lo que estaba diciendo cuando ren iba a tomarlo para levantarlo, horo se suelta bruscamente de ren, aun con lagrimas en los ojos miró hacia el suelo... horo... tu me escuchaste?? -pregunto un poco nervioso el chino- quiero...quiero...- decia el ainu- que quieres horo? - pregunto preocupado el chino- quiero que ... quiero que jamas...que JAMAS VUELVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA!!!! - dijo el ainu muy furioso - ren quedo en un estado de shock al escuchar eso de horo.. nunca pensó de que le diria eso... el ainu salio corriendo hacia abajo... el chino salio detras de él... mientras al ainu seguia corriendo se le cayó un papel de su bolsillo sin que este se diera cuenta... el chino dejo de correr y tomó la nota... la leyó...:  
  
No se que es lo que nos depare el destino... Lo unico que sé con certeza es el hecho de que te amo...si..eso es...te amo, amo a ren tao, con todo mi ser.. y daria lo que fuera con tal de que estemos juntos..pero soy muy cobarde por que no puedo decírtelo a la cara... espero que algun dia tenga la fuerza y el valor para decírtelo... mientras tanto, solo recurriré al papel y el lapiz...  
  
Al leer esto ren se dio cuenta de que horo tambien lo amaba...entonces... por que se fue corriendo y le dijo eso el ainu??- se preguntó ren quien aun no creia lo que acababa de leer..-  
  
Ren bajo las escaleras y vio que la puerta que daba hacia el patio estaba abierta... al frente un gran arbol de cerezos... y sentado bajo él... el ainu que salio corriendo.. estaba abrazando sus rodillas, y estaba aun llorando...  
  
Ren lo vio y fue a hablar con él...  
  
(continuará....... jajajajaja)  
  
y que les parecio???? Espero de que les haya gustado... espero que dejen reviews y díganme si hay algo que no les gustó... para las personas que les interesé saber... soy shamanhoro, mi mail esta arriba, y además les diré que soy HOMBRE, y no me da absolutamente nada decirlo, ya que yo paso el mismo problema que esta pareja en estos momentos (bueno eso fue como un preview de mi vida) bueno..ojala dejen reviews... GRACIAS!!!! 


	2. cap 2verdad

Respuestas reviews al final  
  
Verdad  
  
Ren salio al patio por la puerta que estaba abierta, vio a horo al pie del arbol llorando...ren de acercó para hablar con él cuando el ainu le hablo:  
  
ni siquiera te me acerques... - dijo el ainu - horo... este papel es tuyo? - dijo ren mientras sacaba el papel que se le cayó al ainu del bolsillo mientras corria- de donde sacaste eso? -preguntó el ainu quien prácticamente le arrebató el papel a ren- se te cayó mientras corrías- respondio ren- -el ainu estaba sin habla, tenia un nudo en la garganta, solo vio el papel....después lo arrugó- Ren solo miraba como horo arrugaba el papel Horo volvio a abrir el papel... salieron lagrimas de sus ojos y finalmente rompio el papel en muchos pedazos Horo por que hiciste eso?- pregunto el chico de China- Dejame tranquilo quieres - dijo el ainu- En ese momento ren le dio una cachetada (o bofetada que es lo mismo) a horo El ainu solo tomó su mejilla con una mano No debiste hacer eso, si sabes que yo siento lo mismo por ti, por que me odias?-pregunto muy furioso ren- Es... es..es que... - dijo horo- Que diablos me vas a decir - dijo ren- es que lo lamento - dijo el ainu- que cosas lamentas?? Haberte enamorado? - pregunto muy enojado ren- lamento haberte dicho eso ren - dijo horo con una voz muy suave- lo lamentas?? Es todo lo que me dices... que lo lamentas... sabes cuanto me haz herido con tus palabras - dijo ren aun enfadado- yo...bueno...- balbuceaba horo- no te molestes en darme explicaciones... sé que no quieres estar a mi lado... pues bueno, no lo estaras - dijo ren, después de eso sale corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos- horo solo queda en el arbol mirando al suelo  
  
porque??..por que me dijo eso? -se repetia ren tao mientras corria sin rumbo por la ciudad...  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de los asakura (jejeje, me encanta esta frase...simpre queda la cagá y ahora no sera la exepción)  
  
Horo se encontraba en su fotón pensando cuando sintio el golpe de la puerta  
  
Ren??? Sera que volvio??- pensó el ainu que sin dudarlo mas bajo a abrir la puerta- Ren!!...-dijo el ainu al abrir la puerta- Como etamos wuerito? - dijo Chocolove- Chocolove..?? -dijo el ainu- ah... hola chocolve como estas? - pregunto horo- Muy bien gracias - respondio choco- y dime como estas, aun peleando que ren?? Jajaja- dijo el moreno, miro al ainu ,quien miraba al suelo, y vio caer unas lagrimas- Que pasa' horo? Dije algo malo -pregunto choco- no.. no es nada, ven pasa -dijo el ainu- Entraron a la casa, chocolove como no tenia mucho equipaje lo dejo en el suelo del comedor.  
  
Si me esperas voy a la cocina por un poco de agua -dijo horo- Claro yo ire a dejar mi equipaje en una habitación..claro, mientras no sea de ana - dijo chocolove-  
  
El ainu se dirigia a la cocina, tomo un vaso, vertió agua en el vaso y se la tomó, mientras él tomaba agua, unas manos rodearon la cintura del ainu, el ainu quedo como congelado.  
  
No soporto verte tan triste horo - dijo chocolove quien aun abrazaba a horo-  
  
Choco??? Que haces? -dijo el ainu muy confundido por la forma en que se comportaba chocolove- Solo hago lo que mi corazon me dicta - respondio choco- Rapidamente el ainu se dio vuelta pero chocolove le puso un paño con cloroformo en la cara, horo aspiro un poco y empezó a sentir mucho sueño... Que hiciste chocolove?- preguntó el ainu- chocolove solo lo veia... El ainu perdia el equilibrio y calló , chocolove lo atrapó mientras caía, horo aun estaba conciente...  
  
No te preocupes chavo que mientras yo este aquí nada ni nadie te hara sufrir, ni te hara daño tampoco - dijo tiernamente chocolove-, al escuchar eso el ainu se quedo dormido (-_- zzz...)  
  
Mientras tanto donde se encuentra ren (jijiji..ya dije que esa era mi frase favorita)  
  
No sé que hacer... él me pidio perdon, pero, no se por que no lo perdoné... quisiera saber que hacer... -pensó ren tao-  
  
Mientras él pensaba yoh quien por CASUALIDAD paso por el lugar donde estaba ren (que era un parque) Ren?? Que haces aqui?- preguntó yoh- Yoh...bueno yo queria ir a visitarlos - dijo ren- Y que haces aqui tan solo?, y por que no fuiste a la casa, ahí esta horohoro- dijo yoh- En eso momento pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir del chino quien solo miraba al suelo.- Ren?? Que ocurre?? Estas igual que horo en la mañana...- dijo yoh- Que??? Horo estaba llorando? - preguntó ren- Si... después estuvo muy triste toda la mañana hasta que nos fuimos -dijo yoh- Y porque lo dejaron solo??? - dijo ren con una voz enojada mientras tomaba el cuello de la camisa de yoh- Calmate ren.. dime que te pasa, porque tan preocupado por horo?- dijo yoh - Entonces el chino se dio cuenta de que estaba armando un escandalo...por...HOROHORO ( yo creo que si pasara el mundo se acabaria x_x) entonces ren confesó a yoh lo que sentia por horo... (opss...que pensaria yoh?)  
  
en la casa asakura....  
  
horo despertaba lentamente... vio que estaba en su habitación...trató de moverse pero tenia las manos y pies atados de tal manera que estaba en forma de cruz (X)(las cuerdas estaban atrapadas en algun lugar...no me pregunten donde...solo se me ocurrio XD) además estaba desnudo... horo empezó a alarmarse un poco...  
  
AHHH!!! Que diablos pasa aca???- gritaba el ainu-  
  
En ese momento entró chocolove....(ops...)  
  
Calmate horo... que no pasa nada...- dice choco- Que no pasa nada??? Que diablos hago sin ropa??- dijo furioso horo- Entonces chocolove se hacercó a horo, haciendo que este se pusiera rojo... Que piensas hacerme chocolove??- dijo el ainu- Solo voy a hacerte feliz... eso es todo... -dijo chocolove- Entonces chocolove tomó con una mano el mentón de horo y lo empezó a besar...(uhyyy) Era un beso profundo y calido...lleno de amor de parte de chocolove... Las manos de chocolove acariciaban el cuerpo de quien tenia al frente, haciendo que la masculinidad de horo...  
  
Continuará........... Jejeje..como me quedó... ya llegó la parte lemon de la historia  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos los que escribieron reviews... son muy amables...prometo terminar este fic lo antes posible.... Bueno..dejo esto aca por que mi mamá (que no me a parado de wevear) Bueno Mañana 1º de septiembre revisaré los reviews en mi colegio... ahh...si me demoro esta semana en el sig. Capitulo..es por que no me dejan usar el pc de lunes a jueves (por lo del colegio) asi que es probable que a mas tardar el viernes suba otro episodio Bueno adios 


	3. cap 3confusión

Reviews al final del episodio (ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTA PARTE DEL EPISODIO HAY ESCENAS EXPLICITAS!!! ASI QUE LEE BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.)  
  
Confusión  
  
Las manos de chocolove acariciaban el cuerpo de quien tenia al frente, haciendo que la masculinidad de horo se erectara (que esperaban??? Es un ser humano no??)  
  
El chico moreno cada vez besaba mas profundamente y salvajemente la boca del joven ainu...  
  
chocolove... detente...ahora mismo... - dice horo- -chocolove escuchó lo que le dijo horo, pero aun asi no se detuvo- ya me oiste... dejame ahora mismo...- dijo un poco mas fuerte- pero por que quieres que haga eso ahora wuerito??... (sonrie un poco) que acaso no te gusta???- pregunta choco- quiero que me dejes ahora sino ren..... (O.O)-pronuncia horo- -en ese momento chocolove deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo- no te preocupes horo, que no lo sabrá, ni ahora ni nunca- le dice choco- -en ese momento chocolove toma la masculinidad de horo con las manos y empieza a mover su mano de arriba a abajo, en un movimiento suave, lento y placentero mientras aun lo sigue besando- -horo empieza a respirar mas entrecortado mientras transcurre el tiempo- -cuando horo iba a decir algo lo unico que se escucho fue un gemido de parte de él mismo- valla... parece que si te esta gustando horo... pues eso me pone muy feliz -dice choco- -en ese momento empieza a masturbar a horo mas rapidamente, haciendo que este respire mas rapido- ahhh... chocolove detente....ahhh -alcanza a decir horo, ya que en ese momento llegó a su orgasmo- cuando llegó a su orgasmo chocolove toma la masculinidad de horo y la introduce suavemente en su boca, entrando y saliendo a un mismo ritmo- chocolove... -dice horo, en ese momento se quedó dormido-  
  
Mientras tanto.... (^^ Que loco!!, quien se lo hubiera imaginado de chocolove?)  
  
Me dices que estas enamorado de horohoro?!? -dice yoh muy sorprendido- Si, asi es -responde ren- Mhh... ya veo, asi que por eso estabas deprimido...-comenta yoh- -ren solo sigue mirando al suelo- bueno... y sabes que es lo que siente horo por ti??-pregunta yoh- si, leí en un papel que se le cayó que me amaba..., pero aun asi me dijo todo eso... y ahora no se que es lo que debo hacer, además esta lo que yo le dije, creo que eso le ha de haber dolido mucho - dice ren-  
  
ciertamente le ha de haber dolido... mh... dejame pensar... que tal si vas donde horo y le dices que lo lamentas y que cual es el problema??- dice yoh-  
  
como que cual es el problema??? Que acaso no te das cuenta?? -dice un poco enojado ren por lo que dijo yoh- pues................................no jijiji - dice yoh con su tipica cara de risa-(creo que le han de haber contado un chiste muy bueno..., como es que a cada rato se rie XD) -tomando el cuello de la camisa de yoh- QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE LOS DOS SOMOS HOMBRES!?!?!?!?!- dice muy furioso ren- y ese es el problema?!?! -dice yoh-, lo que importa es que si se aman o no, sin importar si son del mismo sexo, ese asunto es suyo y de nadie mas -dice muy serio yoh-(si claro XD) lo dices enserio???-pregunta un poco confuso ren tao- claro!!! ^^ ahora ve donde horohoro y dile en frente que es lo que sientes por él- dice yoh mientras se para del lado de ren y empieza a caminar hacia donde estaban ana y manta-(quien sabe donde estan... de seguro ana aun sigue comprando...pobre manta XD) -ren quien aun estaba como "impresionado" por lo que dijo su amigo yoh, se paró de la banca y fue corriendo a la casa de los asakura (oops... aun está chocolove X_X)  
  
En la casa de los Asakura...  
  
Horo quien aun estaba atrapado pero consciente solo se queda ahí sin hacer nada, ya que lo que haga, no podra soltarse de las cuerdas.  
  
Chocolove quien se estaba poniendo la ropa se dirige donde horo.  
  
Horo, quiero que me perdones por lo que acabo de hacer, pero, es que yo te amo, y se que a ti te gusta ren, talvez ahora me odies, pero no te preocupes, ya que ahora me iré y nunca mas me volveras a ver...-dice chocolove un poco deprimido con las ultimas palabras-  
  
Horo lo ve y le dice: "por que te iras??...yo no te odio, quizas esté molesto con lo que acaba de suceder...pero te entiendo, sé que es lo que sientes y te perdonaré si eso es lo que quieres claro!!?  
  
Gracias horo, pero no creo que puedas perdonarme, de todas maneras me tengo que ir antes de que llege ren, sino me va a matar - dice choco-  
  
-en ese momento a chocolove le empiezan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, las cuales se dejaron ver por horo. Chocolove tomó sus cosas y salio de la habitación, pero no sin decir adios-  
  
10 minutos después... tocan la puerta pero nadie contesta... donde estará horohoro?? - se pregunta ren - entraré por atras... en eso se dirige a la parte de atras de la casa... (aun esta horo atado y con las muestras del delito en el suelo [ya saben que es])  
  
continuara.............  
  
y como me quedo este???? Espero que les halla gustado..... En el proximo no se si hacer mas lemon o no... bueno después pensare en eso... Agradezco a todos lo que dejaron reviews, prometo terminar esta historia lo antes posible... Bueno adios P.D: tengo un fanfic de hunterxhunter (caza recompensas) por si a alguien le interesa esta serie... pero no es lemon... 


	4. cap 4 las dos caras del espejo

Hola!!! ^^ Volví con este nuevo episodio de shaman king, recuerden que es YAOI, asi que si eres homofobico, adios...  
  
Las dos caras del espejo.-  
  
donde estará horohoro?? - se pregunta ren - entraré por atras... en eso se dirige a la parte de atras de la casa.-  
  
cuando ren se dirige a la parte trasera de la casa ve que tambien esta cerrada  
  
o no... y ahora que hago?? -se pregunta ren- en eso ve los alrededores y encuentra un arbol que queda al lado de la casa...  
  
eso es... usaré ese arbol y entraré a la casa...-dice para si mismo ren- ren sube por el arbol y da un salto para llegar a la casa, llega por el patio del arbol de cerezos...  
  
mh...?? donde estará horo??? -despues de decir eso se dirige a la puerta que estaba abierta.... entra a la casa y se dirige a la cocina para ver si es que horo estaba ahi...pero no encontró nada, luego se dirigio a el baño...pero tampoco estaba ahi...y finalmente a la habitación que compartian (opss....¬¬ jejeje) abre la puerta suavemente y cuando ve dentro de esta...  
  
Horo horo!?!? -dice ren en voz alta-  
  
-ren!!!!!!! O.O que haces aqui?? -pregunta horo-  
  
cuando ren iba a entrar vio los rastros de placer de horohoro en la habitación...(XD)  
  
que diablos paso aqui???..-preguntó el sucesor del los tao-  
  
eh...bueno, bueno... aqui no paso nada...jejeje -dice horo, quien aun esta atado-  
  
como que nada??? Por que estas atado, quien te hizo esto?? -dijo ren con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos dorados-  
  
bueno... eso..no puedo decírtelo -le responde horo-  
  
en ese momento ren empezo a olfatear el ambiente y percibió un olor familiar... sabia que ese olor le era conocido..pero...por quien??-se preguntaba-..no lograba acordarse  
  
quieres dejar de olfatear y dejarme salir de aqui?!?!- reclamó horo-  
  
solo te dejaré si es que me dices quien te hizo esto...-le dijo ren-  
  
ah... bueno...te dije que no podia decírtelo...- le contesto horo-  
  
porque???, dime porque?? - preguntó ren-  
  
por que no quiero que lo sepas... -contesto horo-  
  
no me refiero a eso...-contesto ren-  
  
ah no???, entonces a que te refieres...- pregunto confundido horo-  
  
por que te empeñas tanto en defenderlo...en que yo no sepa quien es... acaso te gusto lo que te hizo??? - preguntó ren-  
  
en ese momento horo recordó todas esas sensaciones que sentia cuando estaba con choco... una pequeña lagrima empezó a caer de los ojos de horo-  
  
cuando horo empezó a llorar, ren desató a horo lo mas rapido que pudo, apenas lo desató, horohoro se lanzó a los brazos de ren quien solo lo abrazaba con mas fuerza...  
  
lo siento.... de verdad que lo siento -dijo horo en una voz suplicante-  
  
soy yo quien lo siente horo, no debi haberme ido de la casa... no debi dejarte solo, quiero que me disculpes horo - le dijo ren a horo-  
  
en ese momento horo se sintio seguro, que nada ni nadie le haria daño mientras ren estubienra a su lado.-  
  
horo dejo de llorar y con su mano tomó la barbilla de ren y juntó sus labios con los de él... era un beso calido, un beso lleno de amor, las lenguas de ellos tenian una pequeña lucha entre sus bocas...  
  
cuando se separaron del beso (no le pongo "por que les faltaba aire", ya que sale en todos los fics que he leido XD) horo le susurró a ren en el oido...  
  
ren...quiero ser tuyo, quiero que nuestras almas sean una sola, quiero ser un solo individuo contigo...-le dijo horo en un tono muy tiero-  
  
ren solo le sonrio a horo, esa sonrisa que nadie habia visto jamas, que solo era para horo  
  
ren se acercó a horo y empezó a besarlo de una forma mas tierna que antes... las lenguas de los dos luchaban para ver quien era el mas fuerte, y como han de saber, ren le ganó a horo, por lo que la lengua de ren entró a la boca de horo...  
  
las manos de ren empezaron a tocar el pecho desnudo de su amante, y este a su vez, desnudaba a ren lentamente...  
  
las manos de ren bajaron mas llegando a su masculinidad...  
  
cuando ren puso sus manos en la masculinidad de horo, a este le salio una lagrima de los ojos...  
  
ren se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, le susurró al oido  
  
no tienes que llorar... no pienso hacerte daño, eso jamas...  
  
en ese momento horo dio una gran sonrisa y empezó a besar a ren....  
  
yoh quien miraba desde el arbol de cerezos miraba la romántica escena que habia en la habitación...  
  
creo que por fin estos 2 se van a llevar bien... no lo crees asi amidamaru???-pregunto yoh a su espiritu acompañante-  
  
tiene razón amo yoh... fue muy generoso de su parte decirle a ren vieniera a la casa y se confesara...-respondio su espiritu-  
  
bueno..ahora vamos donde manta y ana... deben estar preocupados (ana especialmente)  
  
si amo yoh...  
  
en ese momento yoh se dirigio donde ana y manta, mientras horo y ren por fin expresaron lo que sentian uno por el otro....  
  
FIN (eso creo)  
  
Y como me quedó este capitulo??? Espero que les halla gustado... Espero que dejen reviews... escribiré otro "renxhoro" o si no un "yohxamidamaru" Ah... y escribiré uno no yaoi, con personas que yo conozco, los hare representar un personaje... jejeje Bueno eso es todo Nos vemos en la proxima...  
  
P.D: no estoy seguro de que si este va a ser el ultimo episodio...eso depende de a cuanta gente la halla gustado... 


	5. cap 5 true love

Reviews al final...  
  
Fukai mori (bosque profundo)  
  
El beso que le dio horo a ren era un beso profundo y lleno de amor, la lengua de horo jugaba con la del chico chino quien solo acariciaba la espalda del ainu...  
  
El joven ainu empezó a bajar por el cuello de ren, este solo hacia pequeños sonidos de gemidos, el ainu cada vez daba con mas ganas los besos, esperando que ren gima mas fuerte...  
  
ahh...horo.....horo..... -repetia el joven chino - que pasa?? -dijo horo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara- horo...se paras...SI PARAS TE MATO!!!...-dijo en un grito suplicante-  
  
en ese momento horo empezó a bajar hasta en pecho de ren...  
  
su lengua jugaba con las tetillas de ren, en un principio las empezó a pellizcar con la mano, luego empezó a morderlas muy suavemente.  
  
Cada vez ren empezaba a gemir mas fuerte que antes...  
  
En ese momento quizo ver la elasticidad de ren, para ello, introdujo en dedo dentro de la cavidad de ren... Ahhh..., era todo lo que se podia escuchar de ren, quien gemia con mucho dolor... No te preocupes ren, pronto no tendras mas dolor, tan solo placer -fueron las palabras de horo para su amigo ren- En ese instante introdujo un segundo dedo dentro de ren, quien esta vez estaba gritando de dolor, no podia soportarlo mas... Ahh...horo...detente...me duele...ahhh...-dijo ren muy MUY suplicante- Cuando ren estaba gimiendo de dolor horo lo calló con un beso calido y tierno... Cuando lo dejo de besar le dijo: tranquilízate ren Y ahora eran 3 los dedos dentro del orificio del joven chino... Cuando tenia los 3 dedos dentro de ren, empezó a moverlos en forma de circulos, ren quien no podia mas, suplico a horo...  
  
Ahh...horo....porfavor termina....-dijo ren- Esta bien...como quieras...-contesto horo- En ese momento la masculinidad de horo entro en el orificio de ren... Horo se movia de adentro hacia afuera, con unos movimientos suaves, para no causarle dolor a su amante... Como horo no queria disfrutar del placer solo, tomo la masculinidad de ren y empezó a masajearlo suavemente, con el mismo ritmo que lo penetraba... Mientras horo lo penetraba besaba el pecho desnudo de ren quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, y con una mano en la cabeza de horo, haciendo cariño en el pelo del ainu.  
  
El ainu en ese momento llegó a su orgasmo dejando su semen dentro de ren...  
  
Ren quien aun no llegaba a su orgasmo, sintio que el chico ainu habia terminado...  
  
Horo empezó a besar el estomago de ren, cada vez iba bajando mas y mas, hasta que llego a la masculinidad de ren...  
  
Suavemente empezó a succionar el miembro de ren mientras lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo... Ren se arqueo al sentir como no podia mas, en ese momento llegó a su orgasmo dentro de la boca de horo...  
  
Cuando ren pensaba que la tortura habia terminado la tortura, horo aun succionaba el miembro de ren, haciando que este cerrara sus ojos y empezara a gemir suavemente...  
  
=D =D =D =D =D =D =D Al cabo de 30 minutos =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D  
  
ana, manta, amidamaru e yoh, llegaron a la casa... en el comedor se encontraban horo y ren abrazados hasta que sintieron la puerta...toc,toc  
  
horo abrio la puerta y vio que ana entro muy contenta a la casa...pero no llevaba ni un paquete.... oo???? Luego entraron yoh y manta con una gotita en la cabeza...-_-U Parace que no compraron nada -comento horo- Yoh solo señalo hacia la puerta que da hacia la calle....al ver horo que habia vio 5 camiones repletos de muebles, televisores, refrigeradores, joyas y cosas asi...  
  
O_O ¡!! Que son todas esas cosas??? -dijo horo con una voz de impresionado-  
  
Esas son las cosas que mi querida ana compró....jejejeje ^^U Ren salio a ver que pasaba y se calló de espaldas al ver todos esos camiones repletos de cosas... Y todo eso compró!!!!!!!!! -gritó horo a yoh- Bueno..... en realidad eso es solo la mitad....jejeje^^U QUE!?!??!?!!? -replicaron ren y horo al unísono- Ana compro tantas cosas que no cabian en esos camiones, asi que mañana van a traer los otros...jejeje ^^-dijo yoh-  
  
Cuando por fin vaciaron los camiones...........(XD)  
  
Ah.... que es tarde...ya tengo mucho sueño....-dijo horo- Quieres ir a dormir tan temprano??? Eres muy flojo -dijo el sucesor de los tao- Es que este dia ha sido algo agotador... no lo crees asi ren??? -dijo horo mirando a ren, quien solo sonrio con el comentario de horo- TOC, TOC, TOC... tocaban la puerta... Quien sera???-dijo yoh mientras iba a la puerta principal- Ahh... pero si eres tu chocolove!!-dijo yoh- Chocolove??? -dijieron horo, ren, manta, ana y amidamaru al unísono- Hola...que tal chamacos?? Como esta todo?? -dijo muy feliz chocolove- En ese instante ren reconocio aquel olor que percibió cuando encontro a horo atado, en ese momento se para para ir donde chocolove(y crean me que no era para saludarlo XD) Pero en ese instante horo tomó de la muñeca a ren, este lo vio a la cara, horo movia la cabeza en señas de no(de derecha a izquierda) en ese momento ren sonrio...  
  
Hola chamacos??? -dijo choco para ren y horo- Hola chocolove...-dijo el ainu- Chocolove solo sonrio pero estaba impresionado de que horo no lo despreciara... Bueno, me voy a dormir...dijo horo intentando pararse pero ren lo detuvo... Pasa algo ren?-pregunto horo- Ren solo sonrio En ese momento ren tomó en brazos a horo, horo estaba muy rojo- Que haces?? -dijo horo O///O Tan solo te voy a llevar a la habitación para que vallas a dormir... dijo ren con una sonrisa... En ese momento ren subio a horo por las escaleras....  
  
O_O que paso??? -dijo manta y ana a la vez- Nada, no a pasado nada... -dijo yoh asakura mientras miraba a su espiritu- Como que nada??? Ren tomo en brazos a horo y lo subio a la habitación -dijo ana- Tranquila anita...jejeje..tan solo, digamos que por fin son felices...jejeje ^^-dijo yoh a su prometida- Si, si claro, como tu digas -dijo manta-  
  
En la habitación ren dejó a su amante en sú futon...  
  
Gracias ren -dijo horo- No te preocupes horo... no será la unica vez -dijo ren- Al escuchar eso, el chico ainu empezó a sonreir, ren se acercó suavemente y le dio un beso en la boca a horo quien lo contesto con un abrazo... Chocolove quien miraba por el cerrojo de la puerta vio ese pequeño "acto" Chocolove sonrio y empezó a bajar las escaleras....  
  
Por fin es feliz, no tendría caso que estuviera conmigo, si no era su verdadero amor, ahora quizas sea realmente feliz...-pensaba chocolove mientras bajaba las escaleras...  
  
FIN  
  
@_@ uhy... creo que ahora si es el fin.... no se me ocurre nada mas que ponerle a este fic... ^^ espero que dejen reviews, ahora haré otro fic pero es de HOROxFAUSTO ^^ jejejeje bueno, no me pueden decir que fausto es feo (compárenlo con ryu) bueno espero que les halla gustado este fic.... nos vemos en el proximo SHAMAN HORO.... :P 


End file.
